


Dancing with Doctors and Hollow Kids

by uhoh84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Obsession, Shocking Relevation, fandom within a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken longer than expected for the team to discover Jemma's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Doctors and Hollow Kids

It shouldn't have taken the team so long to discover Jemma's secret obsession.

It happened on a rare day without Internet connection, otherwise known as Daisy's personal hell. Coulson had jumped on the opportunity, and charged his main team with an 'important mission'.

Of course, normally important missions didn't consist of gathering the waste that had accumulated in their cabins for immediate deploy to the official SHIELD trash compactors.

Daisy had led Bobbi and Hunter to Jemma's cabin, and now they worked, giant trash bags laid out on the floor. The dark plastic sacks didn't mesh with the image of the Englishwoman's quarters that came so readily to mind. It was uncomfortable to be cleaning up biscuit wrappers in the room where Daisy had spent so much time getting to know Jemma, processing with her, kissing her, and cuddling her.

Bobbi cracked open the medicine cabinet, clearly intending to scan for empty bottles of Advil or mouthwash. That was when all was revealed.

A collage of some particular dark haired man filled the inside door of the cabinet. He smirked and pointed futuristic guns and showed off blinding white teeth. He looked brave and debonair and confident. Quotes and sayings were Sharpied all over the pictures in Jemma's perfect printing. Worst of all, a large, shirtless picture was positively covered in lipstick kisses.

Bobbi was in shock and Hunter had his mouth open, struck unusually speechless. Daisy ignored them, a green film rising over her vision, and uncontrollable hatred growing in her gut.

"Internet's back!"

It was Fitz, jogging merrily into the room with Mack hot on his heels. The two stopped dead when they caught sight of the shrine. Fitz managed to speak first.

"Why's Captain Harkness--"

"I KNEW I KNEW WHO THAT WAS!"

"Lance!" bit Bobbi.

Light footsteps came to a halt in the ensuing silence. The team wheeled around to find Jemma, whose jaw was dropped slightly, worry written on her face.

"Daisy..."

"Internet's back," snapped the young hacker, stomping out of the cabin and down the hall as quickly as her anger would allow her.

 

Hours later, Jemma crept quietly into the garage. After all this time, she knew which of SUVs Daisy liked to hide in when she needed private time. Nevertheless, Jemma approached with caution.

"Daisy?"

"Who's Captain Harkness, Jemma?"

"I honestly thought you would have Googled it by now."

The ensuing silence implied a brief overthought on Daisy's part. After a moment, the tinted window of the car rolled down, but only enough that the younger girl's narrowed eyes could be seen.

"He's a character on Doctor Who. Totally fictional. I can show you the episodes if you want."

Daisy's expression softened minutely.

"He's also kinda bi."

"Yeah, well, you're kinda gay."

"I'm kinda yours."

Daisy leaned forward until the outline of her nose was visible on the window. A small smile had risen to her eyes.

"To confirm, I only kissed his picture before I met you."

The smile blossomed into a full-on laugh, and Daisy moved to unlock and open the car door.

 

Two episodes later, Daisy was addicted, if deeply terrified of gas masks and nanobots. She sat on the bed behind Jemma, with the smaller girl cradled between her legs. Her heart and belly were pleasantly full. 

"So, what you're saying is, I need to get May to hover the Quinjet, so that I can spin you around to Moonlight Serenade on top of it?"

"I think that only works during the Blitz."

"You underestimate my Glenn Miller skills," mumbled Daisy, as she tugged Jemma closer and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me..."

"Til I come marching home."

**Author's Note:**

> All song references, including Daisy's at the end, are to Glenn Miller standards, as per those episodes of Doctor Who.
> 
> This is the first fic I've posted here (I've read a lot), so feedback would be very encouraging and/or helpful.


End file.
